Confessions of a Shoeaholic
by Caspianna
Summary: Liz is obsessed with shoes...what happens when she finds herself in a hilarous situation? Based on Becky Bloomwoods crazy adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this, plz review!! **

Ohmigod. Those shoes, those one pair of shoes. Gucci. Defiantly Gucci, heel approximately three inches, pointed toe, delicious coffee cream color and the perfect foot shape.

I need those shoes. I am visualizing an outfit right now. Black sophisticated Armani dress, knee length and sleeveless (purchased last week ON SALE), that beige belt I've had for a while (almost the same color as the heels), and my Dior sunglasses finished off with a silver buckle bracelet. I raced over to the racks and desperately started to try and find my size…. Eight, eight, I need an eight….ugh five….seven….two?! Where the heck is a size two? Eight, come ON I need an eight….EIGHT! Last pair to! It was meant to be!

I slipped them on and glanced at the mirror. Stunning, absolutely stunning, I didn't even need the sophisticated dress to pull these babies off.

I giddily slipped them off and put on my own white flats. That's when I looked at the price tag.

Oh geez. HOW MUCH?! My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Let me tell you, I have bought seem pretty expensive shoes in my lifetime but this? These perfect Gucci heels were half the rent I paid for my apartment each month.

$450.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. They were so perfect though! So deliciously creamy. Sighing, I regretfully placed the shoes back on the shelf and started walking away.

Oh how horrible, my whole day is ruined now. Now I am going to have to find another pair of perfect heels --- how else am I supposed to wear my Armani dress?

I stopped ten feet away from the door. Why shouldn't I buy those fabulous shoes? Sure there a bit pricy, obviously out of my range but REALLY? And all my other heels are so boring, but the Gucci heels are a creamy coffee color!! _Creamy coffee. _When will I ever stumble upon another pair of creamy coffee heels?

That's it, I've convinced myself; I am buying those heels. I _deserve_ those heels after how hard I have been working at the office lately. I turn right back around and start walking back to the shelves when I spot a weird looking woman holding a pair of the creamy coffee Gucci heels. They would like completely horrific on her but I smile politely and start looking for my size eight again.

Five, seven, two, seven, nine, five, six, six, two, five, nine, six. That's odd…..where is my size eight?

Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I casually flip my hair to the side and catch a glimpse of the size card on the creamy coffee heels the hideous woman is holding. Eight! She stole my size eight!

I clear my throat and turn to face her with the best fake smile I could plaster on my face, and she smiles back.

"Hi there, my name is Liz."

She nods. "Cara. Is Liz short for Elizabeth?"  
I nod back enthusiastically. She seems nice. Maybe she'll give me the heels without being rude about it.

"How nice. My sister's name is Elizabeth."

"Really? Wow, small world!" I say. "It's very nice to meet you Cara. I'm sorry to say, but you seem to be holding onto my size eight Gucci heels."

The smile Cara had on mere seconds ago dropped like ice cream falling off of a cone.

"I think you're mistaken, these are mine." And with that she starts to walk away from me. The nerve! I quickly grab her shoulder and start talking again.

"Well, the thing is I left them over there to….to go to the bathroom! Yes, they wouldn't let me bring the shoes and they wouldn't hold them for me either!" I heard my own voice rising in panic with each word and my lie was so pathetic I was ashamed of myself.

"Nice try blondie." Cara pushes my hand off of her shoulder and starts walking away again.

Blondie? Did she just call me _blondie? _How dare her! How dare she discriminate me because of my hair color? Why, now I'm really upset!

"Look lady, the thing is those are _my_ heels so if you would kindly hand them over and be on your way that would be great." I shouted out, several people turning to stare at me. But she didn't even acknowledge me!!! I could literally feel steam coming out of my ears. That's it. Code Red. Code RED! I ran after Cara, grabbed the shoes from her and started running away.

"HEY! STOP! THEIF!" I could hear her shouting behind me but I kept running, dodging the cosmetics counter, clothes racks….that shirt was kind of cute how much is it?... and people. Suddenly I felt a huge weight hit my back like pelting rain and before I knew it I was down on the floor!!! She had jumped on me! She is savage, she probably has rabies or something, I'm so suing when this is all over, and when I walk into the court room I'll be wearing my black Armani dress with my beige belt and my Dior glasses and my silver buckle bracelet with my creamy coffee heels and everyone is going to be looking at me, even the judge, and there all going to keep on staring because I look so fabulous and they'll all be whispering to each other about the creamy coffee color of my heels…..

"Get off of me!!!" I cried, trying to shove her off, but she doesn't budge she is trying to grab for the heels, but she's NOT going to get them!!!

"Give me my shoes!!!" She hollers, pulling my hair. My hair!! NOOOOO it took me at _least_ an hour and a half to curl it today!!

A shop assistant finally spots us wrestling on the ground and runs over, screaming about how un lady like we are behaving at this moment and how stupid it is to fight over a pair of heels, but obviously her opinion on this matter is not valid because she just called my creamy coffee Gucci heels _stupid. _

"Get off of me!!" I cry again, trying to kick her off but that doesn't turn out to great for the fact that I am wearing flats and she's wearing these ugly pair of boots that are cutting into my thighs.

"Not until I get my heels!!!"

God, why won't she just get _off_??? SHE'S GOING TO SUFFERCATE ME!!! Finally after what seems like hours and hours three shop assistants get her off of me.

That's when I scream. Loud.

The shoes are lying in a crumpled mess on the titled floor, heels broken, creamy coffee color scuffed.

Oh dear.

The shop assistants look absolutely furious and disgusted. In the end we have to spilt the money evenly to pay for my damaged creamy coffee Gucci heels --- $225 each.

Cara walks out of the store in a huff, vowing she is never coming back, but I, I walk out slowly. They were so PERFECT. People really suck now and days. They were my shoes _my shoes!_

_I will never get over this_, I think to myself as I walk down the busy New York sidewalks. Never again will I love a pair of heels like I have…..wait a millisecond. What's this I see? I press my face against the glass of the stores window display….that pair off high heels….ohmigod. There PERFECT! No doubt Prada, and their so _black._ Blacker then black, the heel is probably about four inches; toes slightly pointed slightly round….god they look like there made out of velvet! I need those shoes!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Review please, this was so much fun to write =D **

I handed over my credit card to the woman behind the counter and hugged the Prada velvet black shoes to my chest.

They were absolutely _gorgeous; _I didn't know how I was alive in this world for twenty – four years without knowing they existed.

I recapped my life and sighed regretfully, if I had had these shoes all my life, all the bad situations would seem a lot better.

Like when I accidently spilled ice tea all over a woman in a white suit. She was very upset with me afterwards, especially since I kept trying to convince her that the man behind me had done it.

Or when me and my room mate Scylla had gone to a movie and I had accidently slipped on some butter and went flying into a movie display --- embarrassing, I think so.

"Um, ma'am I think there might be something wrong with your card," the woman behind the counter said, frowning.

I hugged the Prada shoes closer to my chest. "Problem, there shouldn't be a problem. Are you sure it isn't just your machine?"

The woman, whose name tag read Annie, looked up at me and stared at me for a couple seconds before speaking again. "I'll try one more time."

She ran the credit card threw the machine and a large beeping sound echoed from the computer.

Okay, that didn't sound good.

"Maybe try one more time," I urged, leaning forward.

She ran the card threw three more times, each time the loud beeping sound came from the computer. In the end she shrugged and handed the card back to me.

"Sorry, it's declined."

Declined?

Declined. Declined. Declined….it echoed in my head like a death sentence.

"Well, try this one then." I pulled out my wallet and handed over another one of my cards.

She ran it threw the machine and shook her head. "Declined."

"Okay….well try this one," I cried, practically throwing the next card at her.

She ran it threw and thrust it back at me. "Declined."

No. No. NO!

My worst nightmare has come true. My mind has brought up my worst fears and projected them into the real world. Any moment now I would bolt from my bed, have a good laugh and a cup of tea.

But no, it was real.

"Annie, can I call you Annie? Do you mind…putting these on hold?" I asked, gesturing towards my velvet Prada heels.

She shook her head no. "We don't hold items for customers."

"Would you accept…?" I rummaged threw my pockets and produced a bus ticket and five dollars. I gave her a tiny smile and held the pocket full of junk towards her.

"Very sorry dear," was all she said before completely ignoring me.  
Damn. DAMN!

I ran to the back of the store and hid the shoes as best as I could behind a rack of dresses.

Now I just needed to get home and find some cash hidden under the couch, or maybe get Scylla to lend me a couple hundred dollars…although I did owe her a lot of money…well that's what friends are for right?

I was barely paying attention as I ran down the streets of New York and I suddenly hit something as hard as brick.

I flew backwards, hitting my head against the gravel and cracking one of my heels. Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

I opened my eyes and saw a man leaning over me, looking extremely worried.

I couldn't help but stare at his eyes for several seconds, they were so green. He had curly brown hair and wore a suit; his brow was creased in worry as he gazed down at me.

"Sorry, my fault, I was in such a hurry I wasn't paying attention," I said, grabbing his outstretched arm to help me up.

"I'm really sorry about that, you um…seemed to have cracked your heel."

Oh gosh, don't remind me.

I looked down and saw that my pink and white high heel on my left foot was cracked and look disfigured.

I concealed all my frustration and took a deep breath --- calm down Liz.

"No worries, it's fine, really."

He nodded, still not looking convinced.

"I'm very sorry but I have to run, get some money…" I muttered, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

He grabbed my arm just as I was about to start sprinting again and said the words that only an angel could say:

"Money, what for? Please, let me help you with it, it must be something very important from the hurry it looks like your in."

I felt my mouth drop open in surprise.

At that moment two little miniature me's appeared on either end of my shoulders.

"Do it Liz, come on, this is an amazing opportunity!" One of them urged.

"No Liz, find you under all the greed, suppress the want, its wrong!" The other shouted.

Oh, this was so hard.

"Hey," the miniature one of me in the red said, elbowing my neck, "look at these."

She pointed at her high heels and did a little dance.

Wow, those really were nice.

Hm. That just about made up my mind.

Well, might as well give the other one a fair chance.

"Let me see your shoes," I whispered.

She shrugged and held out her feet.

Ew, she was wearing ugly nurse shoes.

"Sorry white dressed miniature me can't mess with fate."

"Erm, excuse me?"

I was sucked back into reality and saw the man staring at me, looking even worried then before.

Oh, great, he probably though I had hit my head so hard I was delusional.

"Fine, sorry, ya. Well, are you positive? I would feel really bad taking your money like that, I don't even know you," I said with a little chuckle.

He suddenly thrust his hand out at me and I looked at him, confused.

"My name is Ryan Blyth, and yours?"

I grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Elizabeth Wenter. But call me Liz, everyone does."

He nodded. "Now you know me."

I shrugged, finally allowing him to give me the money with a blush.

He reached into his pocket and handed me a card.

"Call me sometime."

I nodded, smiling at him.

He waved at me as he started down the street and I bolted back to the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

This time as I walked down New York's streets I was content.

In my left hand I was clutching a big blue bag with my velvet black Prada shoes in them. And now, Scylla can't even get mad at me, I will tell her that I was minding my own business, walking around, looking through the occasional shop window, when a man came over and gave me just enough money to buy one pair of perfect shoes ---- there. That sounds convincing, don't you think?

I kept my head held high, refusing to look in any other shop window, for the fact that I had no money and if I saw anything I liked I would be tempted to do something…..

However, I couldn't help myself as I started to slow down as I approached my favourite store, and couldn't help but notice the big sign that read SALE.

Well, I thought, I mean going in and looking won't do me any harm, it's not like they sell a lot of shoes here anyways….ya right, it'll be okay.

I walked into the store and a very strong scent of perfume was caught up in my nose, and my eyes went all watery, causing me to accidently bump into the person behind me.

"Sorry," I said, coughing, "the perfume here is very strong."

"Oh, no worries, its fine, no harm done."

I glanced up and saw the girl with brown hair and a bright smile. I smiled back and she went on her way, walking over to the make-up racks.

I gazed around the store, taking everything in. Besides shoes, I really like clothing, I mean what's not to like? Why would you go frolicking around New York in a dingy old T-shirt and jeans? Why do this when you can be in designer blouses and fashionable pencil skirts --- this is my motto.

My eye caught a sparkly sequence at the back of the store and I started walking towards it, like I was in a trance.

Just remember Liz, I thought to myself, you have no money and I'm not to sure another stranger will give you some so control yourself.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone else walking at the same pace I was towards the back of the store. I looked up and caught the eye of the brown haired girl I had bumped into. I smiled politely at her and she smiled back --- her pace increasing.

Alright, so my pace will increase to. Every five seconds we would exchange a glance, smile, and walk faster.

Oh god, I thought, she's going for the shirt to….not if I have a say in it.

In less than five seconds we were both in full out sprints, pushing people out of the way and ignoring peoples hollers and shouts of annoyance.

The next glance we exchanged was a glare and as soon as we both reached the rack we lunged for the shirt and grabbed it --- at the exact same time.

"I think I saw it first," she grunted, pulling the shirt forward towards her.

"No, I think _I_ saw it first." I grunted back, pulling it back towards me.

I felt like a first grader on the playground playing a game of tug-a-war.

Geez, this girl was pretty strong, I was actually breaking out into a sweat…Finally I felt the shirt loosen in her grasp and flung back towards me…but I also heard a big huge RIPPPPPPPPP.

I flew backwards into a table display of chic T-shirts and sprawled across it, knocking all the perfectly folded clothing off of it and onto the hardware flooring.

I looked at the shredded piece of fabric I was holding in my arms in horror. I stared across from me and saw the girl lying on the floor with a knocked over mannequin on her. She was holding the other half of the shirt.

"Holy crap," I whispered to myself, "what did I just do?"

The girl and I exchanged a looks of horror as three shop assistants started walking towards us, there expressions dead set, there jaws locked.

"RUN!" The girl shouted, springing up from the ground. I didn't hesitate as I jumped off of the table and ran for the door. Almost there Liz, keep going!!!

I was inches from grabbing the door handle and sprinting down the streets when a huge crack echoed through my head and had me falling to the ground.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My worst nightmare has come alive.

My. Heel. Is. Broken.

I slammed my fist down into the ground and shook my head. Why this heel? Why these DAMN HEELS?

I took the heelless shoe off and cradled it in my arms, staring mournfully down on the dismantled heel that now lay on the ground.

"Come on, you have to leave it!"

I looked up and saw the brown haired girl, looking panicked, "let's go!"

With one more look at my heel I threw the other one off and ran out, sprinting with the girl beside me.

Finally, after five minutes I confirmed that we were safe and we walked into a Starbucks to sit down.

We received multiple stares as we staggered in --- and boy we were a sight.

My hair was all over the place, I was barefooted and my clothes were stained with dirt from falling so many times today.

The girl's hair was equally as crazy and her shirt was torn right down the middle.

We slumped down into comfy couches and closed our eyes.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

I opened my eyes and gave her a little half smile. "Liz. And you?"

"Becky," she said, smiling, "Becky Bloomwood."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to update, hope you like =D**

"Scylla? I'm home!" I shouted, practically kicking the apartment door open. I had so many bags tucked underneath my arms I cold barely walk. And yes, I was out of money…until Becky lend me some, so technically I didn't spend any….

"Good, I need you to come help me with this….Oh crap Liz, what did you _do?" _

Scylla had emerged from the kitchen dressed in a huge over sized T-shirt and black tights with her chestnut brown hair tied up sloppily. I could tell she had been attempting to cook something, since her shirt was splattered with….well I didn't exactly know what it was.

"Calm down Scylla, I didn't spend any money…I…swear…" My words were coming out of my mouth as grunts as I tried to get into our crowded apartment with about a billion bags on my arms. I tripped over a random boot lying in the middle of the hallway and things went sprawling everywhere, flying out of the bags.

Scylla started picking up a few random items and looked at the price tags, her eyes bugling out.

"Six hundred dollars for a pair of jeans? Are you _crazy?_ I thought we discussed this Liz, I thought…..oh dear lord…" Scylla had picked up a pair of shoes and analyzed them in disgust. "Okay, first, can you even walk in these?"

I stared at the ten inch heel….okay maybe not, but they looked a lot cuter in the window of the shop anyways.

"And second, have you seen the price tag?"

When I didn't say anything Scylla dropped the shoes and shook her head, looking frustrated.

"You okay?" I asked, gathering up all my items in my arms.

She opened her mouth to say something and then stopped herself, taking a deep breathe of air. "Fine. Fine, fine fine. I am going to go into my room and do some yoga. You put your stuff away, and then I am going to talk to you about this."

I nodded, continuing to gather up all my fallen purchases. Scylla is totally wrong; all these things are worth gold, I practically got a deal buying all of them!

I walked to my room and shut the door behind me, looking around it in happiness. Some would say I am a messy person, but really I'm not, it's just that my closet and drawers were filled to the rim about a year ago.

I dumped all my purchases onto my bed and went over to my closet, opening it with hesitation. Clothes flew out, landing at my feet, hangers strewn with scarves and belts fell off the pole and I mourned for a moment. When I get rich and famous for some wonderful thing I'll eventually do, I'll have a walk-in-closet.

I laughed a little. How ridiculous is that, I'll get _two_ walk-in-closet's, not one, what in the world was I thinking?

When I was done stuffing and wrestling my new clothes into my already jam packed closet and drawers I decided that I should get rid of some of my old things to make room for new things.

Set with determination I tied up my blonde hair and got to work. First, I took down all the hangers in the back of the closet and looked at everything.

I absolutely cannot get rid of this dress, I bought it last year at that one bouquet…oh and this shirt, it would be a sin to get rid of it, I only wore it once, but I mean I'm bond to wear it again. And these jeans, why would I get rid of them? There like gold, they can be worn with everything.

It was about two hours later when I had gone through my closet and I couldn't help feeling sorry for what I was about to do.

"What I waste," I muttered. I held up the one T-shirt I had decided to throw away. I had bought it about six months ago at one of my favourite shops, but there was a rip in it and I couldn't keep it. Poor thing, it was only worn twice, never got a chance at life outside the closets four walls.

I dumped the shirt away in the garbage and immediately felt accomplished. Look at that! I had just thrown away a piece of clothing.

My throat chocked on the thought of throwing away a pair of shoes. That was something I would never do. Ever.

In a panic I ran back into my room and pulled out all my pairs of shoes --- all two hundred and nineteen of them. I smiled at them in reassurance that they would never be thrown away --- ever.

"Alright, I'm calmed down, do you want to talk?" Scylla rounded the corner and her mouth dropped as soon as she saw shoes dominating the floor of my too tiny room.

"Liz, you told me you got rid of some of these….but….do….what?!"

I smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't get rid of them Scylla, you know me and shoes."

Scylla sat down beside me and looked at me dead in the eye. "Liz, I'm going to do something for you that's going to help you a lot."

I sprang up from the floor in delight and couldn't help but let a huge smile spread onto my face. "Oh, don't tell me let me guess!" I shouted, jumping up onto my bed. "A loan. Yes, that's it you are giving me a loan!"

Oh, how I thank you Scylla, I thought to myself, I knew she would come around one day and realize my obsession just couldn't be ignored any longer.

But instead of getting on the bed and jumping up and down with me Scylla just burst into laughter. "A loan? Honey, no more loans, I would give it to you if it was for something important, but not for _shoes_ for gods sake!"

"Right," I said, calmly getting down from my bed, "of course it's not a loan, pfft, I knew that."

"Liz, give me your wallet."

I gasped out loud and ran to my purse, grabbing my wallet out of it and clutching it to my chest. "Never."

"Liz, your credit cards don't even work anymore, there all maxed out!"

My face went pale. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Unlike someone, I've been reading your bills." She held out her hand and gave me a meaningful look.

I slowly, painfully, regretfully and sadly handed over the one thing I cannot live without.

***

Usually I enjoy Sundays. Well, actually, I practically enjoy both Saturday and Sunday because those are the two days I am free from work and am able to roam the streets --- and stores.

But this Sunday is not a very happy one because Scylla possesses my wallet and hence forth I cannot do my shopping.

Of course, as always, that didn't stop me from entering various stores. I kept in my temptations will all my might until I saw one pair of boots that made me lose all resilience.

They were leather, 2 inch heel, pointed toe, gold strap buckles.

Wow.

I had to have these shoes. I would die inside if I didn't own these shoes.

I slipped them on and instantly fell in love. Plus, this time it was in my price range --- okay, somewhat in my price range.

I started to walk up the counter when it hit me that I didn't have my wallet. Ducking behind a make up counter I went through my options.

Beg the woman to put the boots on hold? No, this store doesn't hold things…crap. Leave the shoes and come back tomorrow? Nope, ninety nine percent chance they'll be gone tomorrow…well then what else am I supposed to do?

I looked down at the boots and another thought flickered through my head. No. No, I couldn't. Much to evil….well…I mean….the boots really were….gorgeous.

I sucked a deep breathe in and realized that I had just agreed to do what I was thinking about doing but wasn't sure if I was actually going to do it.

Being as secretive as I could about it I stuffed the boots into my large Gucci bag and carefully tip toed out of the store…almost there, almost there…..

"OOF!" I hit something large and strong, falling to the ground while doing so. I looked up and saw a large security man looking down at me.

"Sorry about that ma'am," he said in a Texan accent.

"N…no problem," I stuttered. Oh please god, don't let him find out I have the boots in my….my purse… WHERES MY PURSE?

"You seemed to have dropped this," he said, picking it up were it had fallen over by a clothing rack.

CRAP, CRAP!

As he picked up the purse, one of the leather boots slipped out and fell to the floor with a clunk.

"What in the?...." The security guard look confused, then realization dawned all over his face, as well as disgust and anger.

I stayed on the floor where I had fallen, gaping at what had just happened.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," he said in a stern voice.

Too scared to argue with the law I got up and followed.

***

He had taken me to a police station. I was being accused of shoplifting, which I couldn't entirely deny. I had broken down and told them why I had wanted to take the boots and they had looked at me like I was a crazy woman and belonged in an asylum.

They had said unless I had anyone to call to defend me, (since I had apologized about fifty times over) I would have to spend a week in a jail cell --- A WHOLE BLOODY WEEK!

They brought me to a payphone and said I had one call.

Sheesh, they're treating me like I'm some sort of criminal.

I started dialling Scylla's number and then stopped. What would she think of me if I called and asked me to come get me because I was being held captive by the police for trying to steal a pair of boots?

She would be really disappointed in me.

There wasn't exactly anyone else left to call….wait a minute. There was that stranger I had met on the street…it was a long shot but my only chance. Taking his card out of my jacket pocket I started dialling the number and I waited….

"Hello?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone, I haven't been writing in such a long time because of skool, but now its summer break and yeah, I have more time to update : ) **

**Please R&R if you want me to continue with this story line!!! : ) **

_Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap _

This ran through my head as I held the phone to my ear.

"Um…hello," I mumbled, deciding that my plan to put on a fake accent wasn't exactly going to work.

"Erm, hello, who is this?" The voice on the other line asked, clearly confused.

"Um…I'm sorry to…call you out of the blue like this, but…Um…I'm not sure if you will….Erm, remember me, we met on the street…well you know like the sidewalk the other day…and you gave me your card…" I trailed off waiting for him to say something, to confirm that I didn't sound like a total lunatic.

Silence answered me on the other line and for a second I thought he had hung up on me.

"Oh, of course, Liz was it?"

I let out a gust of air, glad he had remembered me.

"Yes, Liz, look, I've called because I have found myself in a bit of a…situation."

"Really? What would that situation be?" The man on the other line asked. What had his name been….Ryan! Yes, that was it.

I suddenly felt extremely stupid, why was I calling this complete stranger? I must seem like an idiot to him, I should just hang up this phone and spend a bloody week in a cell…oh, but I couldn't, the thought of having to go into one of those dark, dusty cells…imagine who could have been in there before me!

So, I sucked in a deep breathe and let it all out…well, most of it anyways. I mostly said I was stuck at a police station with no one to come and get me and concluded my story there.

"Well, if there is no one else to come and get you I'll come right away."

"Thank you so much," I said.  
I put down the pay phone and sat at the ugly grey table, waiting for Ryan to come and get me.

What I had told the police was that they had made a terrible mistake. In a crowd of people a theft had occurred, and I, being courageous and all, went after the thief, but the cops mistook me _for_ the thief and so here I was.

Well, it's not like I could tell them the truth now could I?

An hour later I saw Ryan come through the door into the building because the room I was in was all glass.

Ryan was talking to the police and I hope to god they weren't telling him what I had told them…I bit my lip nervously.

I saw one of the officers nodding and opening the glass door. Ryan sat down across from me and leaned over to whisper something.

"I'm afraid they are only willing to have family members or close personal friend's retrieve you, I can't be of help, I'm sorry."

Panicking I jumped up from my seat in a dramatic motion, causing all the officers to turn and stare at me and I screamed out:

"My husband, you've come!!!!!!"

Ryan gave me a flabbergasted look, but I continued.

"They have been keeping me in this horrible room!"

I saw the officers eyes go wide as they turned to each other and whispered "Her husband is Ryan Blyth?"

Whoever this man was I was right to call him because with little work on my end I was free to go.

Ryan and I walked down the street in silence, but for some reason I felt it was a comfortable silence.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him.

He chuckled and turned to me. "Don't thank me; you're the one who did all the work."

I laughed. "Ya, I guess so. You don't have to answer this but why did all the officers eyes go wide when I said you were my husband?"

"Ah, well, I am Ryan Blyth," he said mysteriously.

I laughed again. "And who, specifically might that be?"

"Why don't you read my card?" He said slyly.

I took out his card again and read the fine print….Ryan Blyth; lawyer.

I gulped down some air and started having a coughing attack. I held my stomach as I tried to breathe and I felt Ryan pounding me on the back.

"I'm fine…." Another big cough came back and I couldn't talk for several seconds. "Fine, just fine."

When he was convinced I wasn't dying he stepped back and let me gain control of myself. We started walking again..

"So, you're um…a lawyer?" Before he got a chance to answer I rambled on. "Look, I didn't do anything bad, it was…erm…THE OLD WOMAN, yes it was the old woman, she was crazy, absolutely insane, I'm telling you she just…you know…picked up a pair of boots and started STUFFING THEM INTO MY PURSE! And the security man, god he was horrible, he just grabbed my arm and started dragging my away, but it wasn't my fault, honest, and the only reason I told them you were my husband is because…well you resemble what my…um…husband looks like, you could be brothers!"

When I finally stopped for air he was silent.

"You're married?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

Married? Why would he jump to the conclusion that I was….Oh. Oh Crap.

"Well….used to be married actually, he was…um…a…drug…dealer?"

He stared at me like I was crazy.

I shook my head in disgust. "When we meet in….Finland he was such a wonderful, WONDERFUL man, and then…I brought him over to New York and he was a_ changed_ man. Got right into the…erm… 'Business'" I made air quotes with my fingers and gave him a hopeful look. "You know. The 'Business'"

He shook his head at me, a worried expression plastered on his face. "No, I'm afraid I don't know about this, um, Business."

"Well anyways," I said, throwing my hands around, trying to shrug off the conversation, "it didn't work out, but that's over now, and I no connection to him whatsoever!"

He laughed. "Well, that's good to know."

We walked in silence again, and I felt as if the comfortable silence had come back --- well I hoped it was a comfortable silence. I never really got that term….

"Oh, this is my stop," I said, staring up at my apartment. "Thanks, I really appreciated that."

"No problem….you will give me a call some other time right? When your not being held under you will?" He gave me a crooked grin.

"Yes, I will, I promise," I laughed. I gave him a wave and disappeared into my apartment.

I walked over to the elevator and pushed the button as my mind wandered. Did I really tell him I was married? God, I am such an idiot. But he was really handsome….he sort of reminded me of Jake Gyllenhaal…brown hair, slight stumble…noticeably chocolate brown eyes….

"Excuse me dear…." I turned around to an old lady tapping on my shoulder and recalled the crazy old woman who was in my story….

"Dear, the elevator seems to be out of order!"

I turned back around, dumbfounded, to the elevator and saw that there was a big sign reading OUT OF ORDER plastered onto the front of it.

Greatttttt.

Alright, let me tell you this, wearing three inch heels while walking up seven flights of stairs is not fun.

Not fun at all.


End file.
